A Date
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: Aomine Daiki itu tampan, keren, tinggi, dan seksi tentunya dengan kulit yang eksotis. Gadis normal mana pun pasti akan langsung tunduk padanya. / "Tapi ada satu gadis yang belum pernah berkencan denganku." / "Siapa?" / Aomine X Fem!Midorima, gaje, abal, OOC. RnR? :)


**_A Date_**

 ** _© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,_** ** _Drama_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Aomina Daiki x_** ** _Fem!Midorima Shintarou_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Warning:_** ** _Gaje, Typos, Abal,_** ** _OOC,_** ** _dll_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi. Tahun ajaran baru.

Aomine Daiki menguap lebar, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan melangkah dengan malas. Dia tidak suka tahun ajaran baru—karena itu artinya dia akan berkumpul di aula bersama semua siswa untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari kepala sekolah yang sangat membosankan. Pemuda _dim_ itu mendesah pelan, namun kemudian menyeringai—tapi berita bagusnya dari sebuah tahun ajaran baru adalah murid baru. Dan tentunya Aomine sudah menyusun rencana untuk mengencani gadis-gadis yang masih polos itu.

 _'_ _Muahahahaha!'_ — _inner_ Aomine tertawa iblis. Yeah, mana ada gadis yang tidak jatuh dalam pesona seorang Aomine Daiki?—tampan, keren, tinggi, dan seksi tentunya dengan kulit yang eksotis—itulah yang membuat banyak gadis bertekuk lutut padanya. Gadis normal mana pun pasti akan langsung tunduk padanya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal gadis normal, Aomine jadi ingat dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya yang tidak normal –karena gadis itu bahkan kelihatannya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Aomine. Kalau tidak salah julukannya—

" _Oi_ , Ahomine! Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah jalan begitu, _nodayo_?"

— _Si Gadis Penggila Oha-Asa_.

Aomine membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendengus saat melihat gadis berambut hijau lumut berkacamata itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah boneka voodo di tangannya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima Shintarou, si penggila Oha-Asa itu?

"Kau berisik sekali." Aomine membuat gerakan mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya, membuat Midorima Shintarou mendecih pelan sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berisik kalau melihatmu berdiri di tengah jalan dengan seringai mesum seperti itu? Cih! Kau pasti sedang memikirkan rencana untuk merayu dan mengencani murid baru, iya 'kan? Dasar playboy mesum."

"Berisik! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku playboy, heh? Hoo... jangan-jangan kau iri ya, karena tidak mendapatkan pacar bahkan setelah naik ke kelas tiga? Haha!" Aomine tertawa mengejek, menunjuk wajah Midorima yang sekarang memerah salah tingkah. Gadis bertubuh semampai itu mendengus pelan, dan—

 _Plak!_

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala Aomine, sontak menghentikan tawa pemuda itu. Aomine mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, sebelum kemudian melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Midorima. Pemuda itu baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak memaki gadis itu saat Midorima lebih dulu bersuara.

" _B-baka_! Untuk apa aku iri padamu, Ahomine!" Midorima menatap tajam Aomine dari balik lensa kacamatanya, sebelum kemudian iris hijaunya bergulir menatap benda keberuntungan di tangannya. "Lagipula, aku tidak perlu pacar. Selama aku masih bisa menonton Oha-Asa dan membeli benda keberuntunganku, hidupku sudah indah, _nodayo_ —"

 _Plak!_

Kini giliran Aomine yang mendaratkan sebuah pukulan –tidak cukup keras, mengingat lawannya adalah seorang perempuan- di kepala Midorima, menghentikan ocehan gadis itu, membuat Midorima melemparkan tatapan tak suka dengan wajah cemberut, "Beraninya kau memukul seorang gadis sepertiku!"

"Kalau begitu, waraslah sedikit!" Aomine menimpali dengan malas, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Midorima sembari bergumam, "Orang sepertimu hanya membuat dunia ini semakin sesak."

"HEY! AKU DENGAR ITU, AHOMINE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang terletak di barisan paling belakang, menaruh tasnya, kemudian merenggangkan otot-ototnya sembari menguap lebar. Haa, lagi-lagi dia tidak cukup tidur semalam.

" _Ohayou_ , Ahomine!" sapaan yang terdengar tegas, disusul pukulan yang cukup keras pada bahunya hingga membuat tubuh Aomine terdorong ke depan. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, sebelum kemudian menoleh untuk melihat si pelaku kekerasan di pagi hari begini. Dan Midorima Shintarou berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah boneka Annabelle ukuran mini—yang membuat Aomine bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang Oha-Asa sudah berganti menjadi acara horor. Mendengus kesal, Aomine melirik Midorima yang tengah mendudukkan diri di bangku yang terletak tepat di samping bangku Aomine.

"Bisakah kau menyapa dengan lebih sopan?"

"Dan bisakah kau tidak menguap dengan lebar pagi-pagi begini? Kau jadi kelihatan seperti seorang remaja yang telah kehilangan semangat masa mudanya. Ckck, harusnya kau menikmati masa remajamu dengan baik, Ahomine." Midorima menyipitkan matanya menatap pemuda _dim_ di sampingnya itu, membuat Aomine memutar bola matanya malas. Yeah, dua tahun berada di kelas yang sama dengan Midorima sedikit banyak membuat Aomine tahu seberapa menyebalkannya gadis itu.

"Aku tidak kehilangan semangat masa mudaku, kalau kau ingin tahu. Dan tentunya aku _benar-benar_ menikmati masa remajaku." Aomine menyeringai, dan Midorima langsung mengerti arti seringaian itu. Midorima mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya sembari mendengus malas.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini tentang kencan lagi."

Aomine tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja! Kau tahu, aku berkencan dengan hampir sepuluh gadis setiap harinya. Dan dalam waktu hanya satu minggu, aku sudah hampir mengencani semua siswi baru."

Midorima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar nada bangga dalam bicara Aomine—apa kencan dengan banyak gadis patut dibanggakan? Benar-benar seorang playboy sejati.

"Tapi ada satu gadis yang belum pernah berkencan denganku." Ujar Aomine tiba-tiba, membuat Midorima menolehkan kepalanya ogah-ogahan –tidak ingin terlihat tertarik dengan kalimat Aomine namun penasaran- dan mencoba menebak gadis _bodoh_ mana yang bahkan belum pernah berkencan dengan pemuda populer macam Aomine. Namun otak jeniusnya buntu. Terlalu banyak gadis di sekolah mereka dan tentunya Midorima tidak mengenal mereka satu per satu. Menghela napas pelan, ingin sekali Midorima bertanya 'siapa?' tapi jiwa _tsundere_ -nya mencegahnya. Bertanya seperti itu hanya akan menurunkan harga dirinya. Namun, rasa penasaran yang menguasai dirinya membuat bibirnya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Siapa?"—ups! Midorima menampar mulutnya sendiri. Diliriknya Aomine yang tengah menatapnya, kemudian cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Bu-bukannya aku ingin tahu, _nodayo_! Hanya saja, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran—bu-bukan! Maksudku, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin! Bu-bukan berarti aku mengakui bahwa kau itu tampan dan banyak yang menyukaimu! Aku hanya—"

"Kau."

 _'_ _Uhuk!'_ —Midorima tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Aomine. Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan tak percaya pada pemuda _dim_ itu. Maksudnya, gadis yang dimaksud Aomine adalah dirinya? Yang benar saja!

"A-apa maksudmu, _nodayo_?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah pasti merah. Aomine memutar bola matanya malas sebelum kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk gadis hijau di sampingnya.

"Maksudku, aku belum pernah berkencan denganmu." Jawaban Aomine membuat Midorima terbatuk pelan. Benarkah Midorima belum pernah berkencan dengan Aomine?—sial, berarti Midorima mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh tadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Midorima tak percaya—oke, Midorima tahu ingatannya tidak begitu bagus macam orang-orang lanjut usia, tapi setidaknya gadis itu pasti akan ingat dengan siapa dia berkencan, mengingat Midorima sama sekali belum pernah—oh, oke. Midorima ingat sekarang kalau dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, termasuk berkencan dengan Aomine. Sial.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu berkencan karena kau selalu saja mengoceh tentang benda keberuntungan dan Oha Asa dan blablabla setiap kali aku mengajakmu berkencan." Aomine berujar dengan kesal, mengingat kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu—saat seorang Aomine Daiki _ditolak_ secara tidak langsung oleh seorang gadis penggila Oha-Asa macam Midorima. Memalukan—dan itu tentunya menyakiti harga dirinya.

"Jadi—" Aomine melirik Midorima di sebelahnya, membuat gadis itu mengangkat alis hijaunya tak mengerti.

"Jadi?"

"Mau berkencan denganku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _No comment deh u,u ini fict AoMido saya yang pertama... dan ini juga fict pertama saya setelah sekian lama_** ** _nggak nulis_** ** _(?) dan aneh banget ceritanya T.T_**

 ** _Okeee, mind to review?_**


End file.
